fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Moray Sangoutsu
Moray Sangoustu is an moray Eel-like monster native to the Rotten Vale. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis|image = }} Ecology and Appearance Moray sangoutsu is a snake wyvern that is a sangoutsu variant. Green in hue noticeably rounder than other sangoutsu. It has no tassels unlike normal sangoutsu. It has a thick eel head. This subspecies has mastered it's ability to crawl and dig through things. Ecological Information Placement in the food chain Moray Sangoutsu is high in the food chain eating whatever it can and now it only fears the truly powerful elder dragons. Behavior towards other monsters This variant of the sangoutsu is highly aggressive towards anything that comes in a certain radius. It will still purposely hunt pack hunters and now will attack their leaders on site. Specific Locale interactions When in the rotten vale it will use the fast travel spots similiar to how odogaron does it. Moray will also drag the legianna corpse to area 13. Tracks This monster leaves bloody slither marks and three toed tracks for low points. For high points if has poisonous carcasses as well as broken off poison fangs. Abilities and attacks Moray sangoutsu has similar attacks to a normal sangoutsu with the added effect of poison. Before becoming enraged Moray Sangoutsu will deal poison by just biting but when enraged it can inflict poison by claw attacks and tail slaps. It can also burrow better than the original Sangoutsu and utilizes this mechanic similarly to Diablos. In game Info Enraged and Tired states Enraged When enraged Moray sangoutsu has steam coming out of it's nostrils and it's eyes have a slight glow effects similar to nargacugas. Tired When tired Moray Sangoutsu's fins droop to the side and drool drips from it's mouth. It's bite attacks have a lower chance of poisoning and dig slightly less. Materials Interactions with other monsters Turf Wars Moray VS Odogaron Moray and Odogaron start sizing up each other until 1 Odogaron attacks first jumping for snake wyvern's neck and latching on deal a chunk of damage and also breaking the neck. Moray starts wrapping around the odogaron striking it dealing a big chunk of damage and causing Odogaron to let go and end the turf war in a tie. 2 Moray attacks first whipping it's tail at odogaron dealing some damage then odogaron jumps at the snake wyvern who digs into the ground as it does. Moray's tail gets broken but not cut off. Moray then jumps out of the ground at odogaron and deals a chunk of damage and ending the fight with moray winning. Moray Vs Legianna Legianna flies up into the sky and swoops down onto the snake wyvern as it dodges and bites the flying wyvern. Moray then starts to curl around the legianna. The moray then continues to bite the Legianna and inflicts poisons to it. It then throws the flying wyvern against the ground. This ends the turf war with Moray winning. Moray VS Deviljho Moray and deviljho roar at each other and slowly move at each other until deviljho tries to bite it. The snake wyvern dodges it and attacks by spiting a poison at the brute wyvern. Jho then bites the moray back in response. Moray and Jho both bite eachother push as much elemental power into the other throwing both back and ending the turf war in a tie. Physical Damage effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Weapons Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Kingoftheovis Category:Subspecies